All We Are
by MG12CSI16
Summary: When someone from Vegas shows up in San Francisco as Saras new co-worker he shows her just what she's been missing out on and together they navigate their way through life , love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this idea came to me when I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd try and write it. It might be good or it will more than likely suck, either way thanks for reading it. P.S- It's Sandle, just not in the beginning!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :/

**All We Are**

Sara was laying in bed, her head laying across his chest listening to his heart beat steadily. She felt his hand rub her arm, moving in small soothing circles.

The funeral had been hard on them both. Grissom had left as soon as the service ended, not wanting to talk to anyone. They had went home not saying a word during the drive.

They had went straight to bed, holding on tightly to eachother. Neither of them were able to sleep, their emotions still running wild.

Guilt washed over her as she continued to lay there, allowing him to comfort her. Sitting up she looked at him, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Gil," she whispered. Her stomach was in knots, her mind searching for the words she needed. He had no idea she was leaving him again, this time for good.

"Yes dear?" His voice sounded distant, like he was in another world. His eyes gazed somewhere ahead of him, not bothering to look at her. Not knowing how to approach the subject she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not sure if I can do this anymore." She blurted out. This time he looked at her, his blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. A lump building in his throat as he guessed what was going through her mind. She looked at him, her eyes giving him the answer he was dreading.

"I don't think this is working, you and me." She said, her voice cracking slightly. She looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

"I know." He said, his voice barely a whisper. He saw the surprise in her eyes as he said it.

"I knew this wasn't working, I just didn't want to believe it." He told her. He felt his chest tighten, seeing the tears roll down her cheeks. Her body was shaking, her face buried in the pillow. He knew she was crying.

He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her slim frame. Her sobs became louder as she pressed herself closer to him.

"Shh, it'll be ok." He soothed, running his fingers through her curls. He layed there, holding her until her breathing became even and shallow letting him know she was asleep.

He wished they could stay like this forever, not having to worry about anything else. But he knew that wasn't and option, so after pressing a kiss to her forehead, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Grissom woke up and glanced at his clock, surprised to see it was almost noon. He reached out beside him, his heart sinking when he didn't feel Saras body next to his.

Quickly he got up and grabbed a pair of pants and a button up from his closet, putting them on as he walked to his kitchen

He was surprised to see her sitting at the island, a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up when she heard him, offering a small smile.

"Good morning." She said, sliding a second cup towards him. She took a long sip of the dark liquid as he sat down beside her.

He accepted it and took a small sip, fidgeting in his seat as she looked at him. He felt like her gaze was burning holes in him. Finally he broke the silence between them.

"We should talk about last night." He told her. She didn't look at him, instead she stared into her cup wishing she hadn't heard him.

"I guess we should." She finally said. She drained the rest of the coffee, before getting up and filling it again.

"I can't stay here, you know that." She told him, as she took a sip of the fresh coffee. He nodded and joined her at the counter, leaning against it casually.

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked. She just shrugged her shoulders, as she took some bread and popped it into the toaster.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of going back to San Fransisco for a little while. That's where I was before." She said, as the bread popped out of the toaster. She spread some butter on one before handing it to Grissom. He took it and smiled at her, taking a bite and chewing it thoughtfully.

"That sounds nice." He said. He finished the toast and decided it was time to take Hank for a walk. He whistled for the dog and laughed as he ran towards him, bouncing excitedly.

"Let's go boy." He said grabbing the leash of the table. He turned to Sara who was watching with a smile on her face.

"We'll be back soon." He told her. He surpressed the urge to kiss her and instead turned and walked out the door.

Sara sighed as she watched him go. She went into the bedroom to collect her things, clearing his closet of the clothes she had brought with her.

She layed them on the bed folding each peice neatly and tucking it into her bag. She went into the bathroom next, turning on the shower and stripping off her clothes.

She stepped under the warm spray, letting it relax her tired body. She grabbed her bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount in her hand.

She worked it into a lather letting the sweet smell of strawberries drift around her. She finished the shower and switched the water off, grabbing a towel as she stepped out.

She heard the front door open, signaling Grissoms return. She quickly dressed and stepped out of the bathroom her damp hair already beginning to curl.

She walked into the living room, accepting a slobbery kiss from Hank, who was jumping around her, eager for attention.

"Have a nice walk?" She asked. He gave her a look, letting her know Hank had misbehaved in some way.

"We were having a nice walk, until Hank saw a squirrel." He told her. She stiffled a laugh and looked at Hank who was sitting on the floor gnawing on a toy innocently.

"How far did he drag you this time?" She asked with a smile. Hank loved squirrels and she knew Grissom did his best to avoid them when they went out.

"Oh, about three blocks." He grumbled. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. He opened it and took a long sip, wiping his mouth before looking at her.

"Have you booked any flights yet?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't leave him so soon. He breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head

"No, I figured I'd wait until tomorrow." She said. She looked at him uncomfortably and decided to share what was on her mind.

"Uh, Grissom I'm not sure it's a good idea that I stay here tonight." She said. He looked at her and thought for a minute.

"Are you sure? I mean I can sleep on the couch if you need me to." He was trying his best to keep her for one more night. To his dissapointment she shook her head.

"I really need to clear my head. I think it's better if I stay in a hotel." She told him.

Seeing his disappointment she added, "I'll call you when I get a flight and you can give me a ride."

He smiled and was about to agree when his cell phone rang, intterupting the conversation.

"It's the lab, I better take this." He told her. She waved him off and went to grab her things from the bedroom.

She felt a pang of sadness as she looked around the room that used to be their bedroom. A lump was building in her throat as she looked at the photo of them sitting on the night stand. Their faces tan and smiling, they looked so happy then.

She took one last look around the room and smiled to herself before making her way into the living room.

Grissom was collecting his keys and kit, ready to head to the lab. He heard her footsteps and saw her with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"You're going already?" He asked her sadly. She nodded and he sighed hoping he had a little more time with her.

"Let me at least give you a ride, I'm about to head to the lab." She agreed and turned to Hank, feeling a new wave of sadness wash over her.

"Hank, come here." She called. The big dog bounded toward her covering her in wet kisses. She put her bag down and rubbed his ears, kissing his head as she said goodbye.

"You be good now ok?" She told him. Grissom scoffed at her request and she couldn't help but laugh at him. She turned to Grissom and gestured toward the door.

"You ready?" She asked him. Seeing him nod she picked up her bag and followed him out the door.

The ride to the hotel was silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Grissom pulled into the hotel parking lot, killing the engine and looking at Sara.

"So I'll see you before you go? He asked. She looked at him surprised.

"Of course, I told you that earlier didn't I?" She said. He nodded and watched as she gathered her bag and got out of the car. He started the engine again and waved before pulling away in the direction of the lab.

Sara walked into the hotel and approached the counter, greeted by a nicely dressed young man.

"Can I help you?" He asked her. She nodded and asked him for a room, saying a quick thank you as he handed her the key. She made her way up to the second floor, quickly finding her room.

She entered the room and layed her bag down, making her way to the balcony. She stepped out and admired the view of the city she had. The sun was just starting to set, making the sky a mirage of orange and pink.

Stepping back inside she pulled out her laptop and started it up, before searching for a flight to San Fransisco.

She looked through about a dozen before settling on one that left at one tomorrow. Booking it she closed the laptop and leaned back against the pillows.

She closed her eyes and listened to the traffic passing below. She knew she was making the right desicion, she just wished it wasn't so hard. Her mind continued to race until she finally succumbed to sleep.

She hadn't slept well, thoughts of Grissom interrupting her dreams. She slowly opened her eyes seeing the sun pour through her window. Sitting up she stretched and ran a hand through her ruffled hair.

Swinging her legs over the bed she walked into the bathroom, turning on the cold water and splashing it on her face. She got her hair brush from her bag and raked it through her hair.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail she retrieved her clothes and quickly slipped them on. When she finished buttoning her shirt she picked up her phone and typed a quick text and sent it to Grissom, _Flight leaves at 1, can you pick me up at 11?_

She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste heading back into the bathroom. When she finished she put them back and checked her phone, seeing she had a message from Grissom.

_Sounds good. See you then. _ She texted him her reply and began gathering her things and packing them away.

At 10:45 she was packed and ready to check out. She made her way to the lobby, handing her key to the young man from yesterday. She smiled and waved goodbye, heading outside to wait for Grissom.

Pulling into the lot at 11 he gave her a smile and waited for her to put her bag in his back seat. She climbed in beside him and clipped her seatbelt as he headed towards the airport.

The ride was short and quiet, the radio being the only noise they heard. Grissom flicked on his blinker and turned into the drop off lane. He turned his body towards her, sadness reflecting in both their eyes.

"Well I guess I better go." She said. She opened the door and jumped out, retrieving her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

She looked at him and saw the sad smile on his face. Waving as she turned towards the glass doors he heard he say in a soft voice, "Goodbye Grissom."

That was the last time he saw her, walking towards the door and out of his life for good. Wiping a stray tear from his eye he pulled out of the lot and drove towards the lab, hoping to drown himself in work.


	2. Chapter 2

**All We Are**

Greg was sitting in the break room, a cup of steaming black coffee in front of him. He was waiting patiently along side Nick, hoping Grissom would be handing out assigments soon. The urge to bury himslef in a case was almost overwhelming.

The past week had been a blur and Warricks funeral had taken alot out of him. He had cancled the meeting with his publisher and began to busy himself with cases and paperwork.

The only thing that kept him going was Sara. Her absence had hit him hard. He had lost his friend and his mentor and honestly he felt abandoned.

He wasn't mad at her though, he was mad at Grissom. It frustrated him that he could just let her go without a fight. The months following were rough. He stopped going out on his nights off, stopped flirting with the girls he met in the bar.

He remembered feeling his heart jump into his throat when he saw her standing there. Her skin was sun-kissed and her brown locks were cut short, but she was still beautiful.

She had managed to give him a soft smile and pulled him into a hug. He could feel the electricity flow through his body as her arms wrapped around his waste, pulling his body flush against her own. Knowing that she was back was like a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

He was pulled back into reality when he heard the door swing open, seeing Grissom walk inside. The older man slipped on his glasses and made quick work of handing out the slips in his hand.

"Greg you have a robbery at a convenience store" Grissom told him. He nodded and went to grab his kit. Walking outside he was met by a wave of heat, the sun beating down hard on the city.

He climbed into his Denali and started it, adjusting the air conditioner before making his way to the store. Pulling up he was greeted by a sea of police cars and flashing lights. He unloaded his kit and made his way through the mass of police officers and on lookers.

He saw Jim Brass standing next to what he assumed was the owner, the mans voice was becoming loud and agitated. Brass held up his hands in an attempt to calm him.

Greg gave him a wave and headed into the store, careful to avoid the glass littering the floor from the broken window. He pulled out his camera and snapped a few photos, observing the broken cash register that was now laying on the floor.

He took a few more pictures, looking up when he heard heavy footsteps. Brass was walking toward him, frustration showing in his eyes.

"Man, that guy is a piece of work." He announced, rolling his eyes for emphasis. Greg surpressed a laugh and began picking up the register. Brass was looming over him, trying to get a better look.

"Owner said a man came in and started waving a gun around, demanded he empty the register. The owner threatened to call the cops so the man decided to help himself, got away with about $350." He told him.

Greg nodded and stood up, going to inspect the smashed window. He took a picture but stopped when something caught his eye. A few blood drops had landed on the floor by his feet. Pulling out a swab he took a sample and looked at Brass.

"The robber may have cut himslef on the glass when he left." He said, Brass gave a hopeful nod and continued looking around the store. Putting the swab away Greg gathered the rest of his evidence and loaded it into the Denali.

Brass had followed him out and was talking to the owner again, his agitation becoming more evident as the mans voice became louder.

Greg shook his head and climbed into the car, pulling out onto the now busy highway. When he finally made his way back to the lab he quickly took the blood sample to Wendy.

The darked haired tech smiled and took the swab, promising to run it first. He called out a quick thank you and walked down the hall toward Grissoms office. He tapped on the door attempting to get the supervisors attention.

He looked up and motioned for Greg to come in.

"Trouble with the case Greg?" He questioned. Greg shook his head and offered a smile.

"No, I was just wondering if you knew when Sara had some free time. I've really missed hanging out with her. " He explained. He became concerned when Grissoms head snapped up and his eyes became panicked.

Letting out a sad sigh he looked Greg in the eyes,

"Sara's gone Greg." He stated simply. Greg looked confused as he tried to comprehend what he was just told.

"Gone? What do you mean gone, she just got here." He asked. Grissom just shrugged his shoulders and continued filling out his paperwork.

"She wasn't ready to come back, she wanted to go back to San Fransisco." He said. Greg suddenly felt anger well up inside of him. He clenched his fist causing his knuckles to turn white.

He stood up and angrily ran down the hall, turning into the locker room. He plopped down on the bench, burrying his head in his hands.

How could she be gone? He had just seen her a few days ago, convinced she was there to stay. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm down. His thoughts were running wild in his head, anger churning in his stomach.

How could Grissom be so careless, he wondered? Both times he had let the woman he was supposed to love and protect walk out the door. Greg surprised himself when his fist came in contact with the locker in front of him.

Cursing silently he cradled his injured hand in his lap as pain spread through his arm. Standing up he walked out of the locker room to tend to his injured hand.

He had wrapped the case up after getting a match from the blood he found. Brass had picked up the man who confessed before Brass could get a word out.

After filing his report he made his way home, not wanting to be around anyone. He unlocked his apartment and stepped inside throwing his things on the floor as he went. He went to the fridge and took out a beer, opening it and taking a long drink.

He walked to his living room and sat down on his couch taking anoher sip and closing his eyes. Thoughts and images of Sara raced through his mind, determined to make sleep difficult.

Crumpling his empty can he tossed it into the trash and went to his bedroom. Stripping off his clothes and climbing into his bed he pulled the blanket over his body before finally falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first two chapters, I'm really getting into this story. Just an FYI this chapter takes place about 3 months after chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>All We Are<strong>

San Francisco showed no mercy as the sun beat down on the city and its residents. Sara sat in a plastic chair under the awning of her favorite diner, taking sips from an ice cold glass of tea.

She glanced at her watch noting she had a few hours to kill before she should be heading home. She leaned back and fanned herself with her hand, wondering how she could pass the time. She settled on going to the book store just down the street before she had to make her way into work.

Leaving a few bills on the table she slung her purse over her shoulder and made her way down the busy street. The door creaked as she pulled it open and stepped into the small, air conditioned space.

She smiled at the owner who she'd make small talk with from time to time and made her way down the aisles.

She stopped in the crime section and picked up a book whose contents looked promising. She tucked it under her arm and continued skimming through the array of books and magazines, managing to kill about half an hour.

Satisfied with her choice she made her way up to the counter, offering the owner her trade mark smile as she set the book down.

"Hey Ed, it's been a while since I've stopped by. How are you?" she asked politely. The older man picked up her book and scanned the code before typing something on his keyboard.

"Oh same old, same old. Just trying to keep up with the crowd." he joked, gesturing to the almost empty store.

Sara let out a chuckle and pulled out her wallet, handing him a crisp bill. He accepted it and handed her the book.

"You take care now, and don't be such a stranger!" he called as she headed toward the door. She waved and stepped back out into the hot air.

Slipping on her sunglasses she opened the book she began to read while walking towards her car. She had just flipped the page before she felt a a sudden impact that nearly knocked her off her feet.

Looking down she saw a man who was cursing under his breath, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red as he picked himself up off the ground. Sara immediatley closed the book and appraoched the man, embarrasment showing in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't even paying attention." she told him. She was about to apologize again until she got a good look at the mans face.

Falling silent she looked at the ground, tension filling the space between them. Finally the man spoke, a hint of resent in his voice.

"Well long time no see huh, Sara?" he asked. She took off her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head, managing to look him staright in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. How are you Greg?" She asked him, knowing the answer would be anything but kind. He let out a dry laugh and looked at her, watching her squirm under his gaze.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he muttered darkly, before shoving past her and continuing down the street.

She sat there for a minute trying to recover from the embaraasment and the hurt. It had been a while since she had seen Greg. _Almost three months_ she thought. Then it hit her, _What was he doing here? Surely he was supposed to be back in Vegas?_

Dismissing her thoughts she put the book in her purse and continued to her car, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. The whole way home she picured Gregs cold stare and harsh words, but she pushed them to the back of her mind when she pulled into her apartment complex.

Killing the engine she grabbed her purse and fished out her keys, before she opened the door. Zipping up the stairs she breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her apartment.

She glanced at the clock, it was nearly 5:30. Walking to her fridge she opened it, not surprised to only find a few outdated boxes of take out and a few cans of soda. Muttering to herself about needing to go shopping she picked up her phone and started to order a pizza.

She went to her bedroom and slipped off her jeans before pulling on a pair of sweat pants. She gathered her hair and tied it into a bun, a few loose strands falling into her face.

Making her way back into the living room she started to clear some of the clutter sround the small room. Just as she was finishing the door bell signaled the arrival of her food. Grabbing her wallet she went to the door and opened it.

A boy no older than 17 with wavy hair and acne was leaning against the door frame, pizza box in hand. He stood up as she opened the door and shoved the box towards her.

"10.99." he said, holding his hand out as he waited. She pulled out a few bills and dropped them into his hand. He turned on his heels and left without saying a word. Frowning Sara closed the door and put the box on the table and headed to the kitchen.

She grabbed a plate from the cabinet and a coke from her fridge and went back to the table. Piling the food onto her plate she sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV.

After finishing her meal and loading the dishwasher she decided it was best if she got some sleep before her shift in the morning. She waltzed into her room and stripped off her t-shirt, her black bra visible underneath the thin fabric of her tank top.

Sara set her alarm and climed into bed, making herself comfortable before closing her eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Reaching out to smack the snooze alarm Greg let out a groan and rolled onto his back. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he hauled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.<p>

He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair and turned on the shower. The warm spray was relaxing and soothed his tired muscles. He washed his hair and grabbed his body wash, pouring a generous amount in his hand.

Rinsing the suds from his body he turned off the water and stepped into the chilly air. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked to his closet and selected a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt.

Glancing at the clock he realized he was on the verge of being late and quickly dressed, gathering his things before running out the door.

He jumped into his car and started the engine, turning his radio up and bobbing his head to the music.

The drive was quiet and the change of scenery was nice, but it was comparison to Vegas. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously as he navigated the busy streets.

Seeing his destination he flipped on his blinker and pulled into the crowded parking lot. Finding a spot he grabbed his kit and rushed inside, hoping he wasn't late. When he walked in the large building a balding man with thin rimmed glasses looked up smiled.

Greg returned the gesture and approached the man, extending his hand politely.

"Greg Sanders?" the man questioned, shaking Gregs hand. Greg nodded and noted the mans accent. It was southern and reminded him slightly of Nick.

"Mark Young, how are ya? Welcome to the San Francisco Crime Lab." he said. He gestured for Greg to follow him as they walked down a long hallway.

"Good, happy to be here." he replied. Mark smiled and patted him on the back.

"We're lucky to have ya. Let me introduce you to who you'll be working with for the next few weeks." he told him. Greg smiled and followed Mark into a small room that slightly resembled the one in the lab back in Vegas.

There were a few peolple Greg assumed were Marks team. They were huddled around a table laughing at what Greg assumed had been a joke. Mark rolled his eyes and let out a sharp whistle, catching the groups attention.

"This is Greg Sanders, just arrived from Las Vegas." he announced. His eyes falling on a dark haired woman whose smile was all to familiar to Greg.

Mark Beckoned her forward and smiled at her, making it obvious she was favorited by the older man.

"Sanders This is Sara Sidle. She'll be helping you out for the next few weeks." he said. Greg felt his stomach lurch as he looked at Sara who was casting an icy glare in his direction.

"Hey Greg, ready to get to work?"


	4. Chapter 4

**All We Are**

Greg felt 3 pairs of eyes watching him while Sara sat and gauged his reaction. The rest of Marks team watched the scene unfold, shifting uncomfortably in there seats.

Greg felt his cheeks burn red and he ran his hand nervously through his hair. Mark was the one who finally broke the silence.

"I'll take it you two have met before?" He asked looking from Sara to Greg. Greg nodded and looked at his feet, Saras gaze never leaving him.

Mark turned to the two other men seated and the table and quickly dismissed them, handing them their assignment as they went. He turned his attention back to Sara and Greg.

"Can you two handle this? I can always make new arrangements if necessary." He told them. This time it was Sara who spoke, her voice clear and confident.

"There's no need, Greg and I are adults. We can handle working together." Mark shrugged his shoulders and handed Sara the slip before excusing himself from the room.

Sara read the assignment and walked past Greg right out the door. Greg quickly grabbed his kit and ran after her.

"Sara wait! Where are we going?" He called after her. He was met with nothing but silence as he continued to chase after her.

They reached Saras Tahoe and clambered inside. Greg fidgeted in his seat, his gaze focused on the passing scenery.

"So, what are we doing?" He asked. Sara handed him the slip and continued driving, still not saying a word. Greg scanned the slip and folded it up.

"A domestic disturbance?" He asked in almost a whine. He threw the slip on the ground and folded his arms.

Yep." She answered. She made a sharp left run and Greg found himself pressed against the window.

"Well I can see your driving habits haven't changes any." He commented, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Sara glared at him and brought the car to a sudden stop.

"Hey I was just joking!" He said, raising his hands defensively. Sara shot him a look and unbuckled her seat belt.

"What are you talking about, we're here." She said pointing to the upscale house on the other side of the street.

Greg quickly dropped his hands and scrambled out the car, kit in hand. As they walked up to the porch they saw a young man talking to an officer while a woman could be heard yelling inside.

"I'll take the wife, you stay with him." She said nodding towards the man. Greg only nodded and approached the troubled looking man. He told the officer he would handle it and politely extended his hand.

"Greg Sanders, San Francisco Crime Lab." He said. The man hesitated before shaking Greg's hand.

"James Wood." He said. His palms were sweaty and his eyes looked troubled.

"Well Mr Woods, you mind telling me why your wife called 911?" Greg asked. James hesitated and looked around before answering in a soft voice.

"We were arguing and she started throwing things at me so I grabbed her arm and pushed her away. She took the whole thing too seriosuly, I wasn't trying to hurt her man, I love my wife." Greg nodded and jotted the story down.

"You mind if I take a picture of that cut?" He asked, noticing a small gash above James left eye. James nodded and Greg took a few pictures of the injury.

"How did you get that?" He asked. James looked inside at his wife who was replaying the events to Sara.

"Natalie threw a plate at me." He said in a hollow voice. Greg nodded and asked more questions before Sara walked outside and beckoned him over.

"What's the husband saying?" She asked. She glanced at the man who was staring at the ground, arms across his chest.

"Said they were arguing and the wife started throwing things so he grabbed her and pushed her away." He said telling her exactly what James had told him. Sara nodded and tossed a glance in Natalie's direction.

"Well the story coincides with the bruises on the wife. Does he have any injuries? There's glass everywhere in there." She said. Greg nodded and showed her a picture of the gash on James eye.

"Should we take them both in or let them work it out? I mean they both played a part but James' story screams self defense." Greg told her. Sara chewed her lip and thought.

"I guess we can take Natalie in, unless James doesn't want to press charges." She said. Greg nodded and walked back towards James with Sara in tow.

"Mr. Woods if you'd like to press charges against your wife we can take her in, or you can try and work things out for yourselves." Greg said. James thought and cast a longing look at Natalie, turning back to Greg and Sara he shook his head.

"Just leave her. No point in going through all that trouble." he said. Sara nodded and led told the officers they were finished here. Greg smiled at James and follwed Sara back to the Tahoe.

Sliding into the passengers seat he braced himself for another bumpy ride. Back at the lab they told Mark about there findings and went to grab some coffee.

They were greeted by Saras teammates who were already nursing steaming mugs of their own. The first one, a tall man with wavy dark hair and a tanned complexion stood up and introduced himself.

"Peter Wallace, good to have you on the team." He said. The second man, shorter with straight thinning hair shook Greg's hand enthusiastically.

"Will Lewis." He said. He cast a teasing glance at Sara and turned back to Greg."Congrats on making it through the day with that one." He joked. Sara retaliated with a good old fashioned slap to the back of Wills head.

"Hey!" He said, rubbing the now sore spot. Peter doubled over in laughter and patted Will on the back.

"You really had that one coming man." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. Greg smiled and fixed a cup for himself. He immediately relaxed around the two men, admiring there sense of humor. The men spent some time talking before Peters watch began beeping.

"Well looks like its time for the normal people to head home," he said, shooting a glance on Saras direction.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically, picking up her coffee and leaving the room. Will shook his head and slapped Greg on the back, heading out the door.

Peter gave Greg a wave before following Will out the door. Greg drained the rest of the cup and rinsed it out. Looking around decided to find Sara before heading home.

He ambled around the lab before he spotted her hunched over a light table examining some tattered pieces of clothing. He cleared his throat and walked inside hoping she was in a better mood.

She looked up and gave a small smile before returning to her task.

"I can see your work habits didn't change either." He teased. She grinned and shook her head. After a moment of silence she looked up at Greg with a straight, serious face.

"Why are you here Greg? I mean what happened with the team, were you fired?" She asked. Greg looked at her with sad eyes.

"No, no one was fired really. Grissom couldn't handle the job any more and when he left the team basically fell apart." He said in a small voice that sounded nothing like him. Sara patted his knee in an attempt at comforting him.

"What happened to everybody?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulder and slumped back in his seat.

"Nick went back to Texas, that much I know. Grissom left without really telling anybody and I'm not sure about Catherine." He told her. She let this sink in, sadness welling inside her. What had once been a tight knit team had become a shattered mess of lost souls.

She knew she was partly responsible, leaving Grissom when he needed her most. It was then that it hit her. She knew why Greg had acted the way he had yesterday, he had been just as heartbroken as Grissom.

Guilt ripped through her like a knife. She had never thought about the effect her departure had on him. Without hesitation she packed away the clothes and turned to Greg.

"Hey you wanna go grab a beer?" She asked. Greg thought for a moment and she was worried he would say no. Instead he stood up and smiled.

"A beer sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

**All We Are**

Weeks had passed since Greg and Sara had worked their first case. He was adjusting well to the job and the lab.

All the techs loved him and he was a hit with Peter and Will. His relationship with Sara had only grown stronger since she invited him out for a beer that first night.

She had taken him to a small bar on the beach and they each took turns apologizing for the events of the last few months. Sara told him how she ended things with Grissom and just needed time to herself.

He had a new routine he went through every morning, which consisted of going to breakfast with Sara Peter and Will before heading to the lab. On his nights off he spent his time exploring the city and finding new bars to take Sara to on the weekends.

Today both he and Sara had the day off and it was her turn to pick where they went. He was sitting on the couch in his sweat pants and a white t-shirt when the doorbell rang.

Hoisting himself up he shuffled to the door and opened it, not at all surprised to find an eager Sara on the other side. She smiled and walked inside, knowing she didn't need an invitation. She handed him a shopping bag before going to his fridge and pulling put a bottle of water.

Eyeing the bag suspiciously he opened it an pulled out a pair of blue swim trunks.

"What are these for?" he questioned, holding out the suit and inspecting it carefully.

"There for you obviously. We're going to the beach today." she said simply, plopping down on the couch.

He smiled and went to the bathroom to change. He came out wearing the trunks and a crisp new took a seat next to Sara and took the water from her hand, taking a sip before handing it back.

She glared at him and finished it off, handing it back to him with a smirk. He got up and threw the bottle away and walked back to the living room.

"Anything else I should bring?" he asked.

"Nope, I've got it all covered." she told him with a wink. Standing up she flicked off the tv and took Greg by the hand, leading him out to her car.

He climbed in and saw her back seat packed full with beach towels and a beach bag overflowing with things.

"Do we really need all that?" he asked. Sara nodded and started flipping through the radio stations before giving up and letting Greg pick.

The drive from Gregs apartment to the beach was short, 10 minutes at most. When they pulled up Sara handed Greg a handful of quarters and told him to feed the meter while she unloaded their things.

They walked on to the sand and Greg smiled, remembering the sensation from all the times he had been surfing with his friends. They had been walking for a few minute and Greg began to get bored.

"Come on Sara we've already passed a ton of good spots." he complained. She rolled her eyes and flashed him a lopsided grin that made his heart melt.

"I'm taking you to a special spot. I found it when I first moved back after Grissom and I broke up."

He immediately fell silent and followed her for about 5 minutes before saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. About 10 feet in front of them was a small stretch of sand underneath a pair of intertwined palm trees. On the other side was a mass of bright green bushes and plants blooming with flowers in all colors.

it was almost isolated from the rest of the beach, like it was only meant to be seen with certain eyes.

To Greg it looked like a small paradise, complete with a clear view of the ocean. Sara sat down her bag and turned around to see Greg still standing behind her, glued to his spot.

"You like it?" she asked. He nodded and walked up to join her taking a seat on a towel she had layed out.

"It's beautiful. I see why it's so special." he said. His gaze moving down to the ocean ahead. Sara saw him looking longingly at the water and rolled her eyes before shooing him away.

"Go on and jump in. It's not like you have to ask." she laughed, pulling her tshirt over her head and revealing a red bikini top. A huge smile spread across his face and he began jogging toward the water. He stopped about halfway and turned around, flashing Sara a devilish smile.

Sara saw the mischievous look in Gregs eyes and stared to panick.

"No Greg there is no way I'm getting in that water." she said. He ignored her protest and ran towards her, scooping her up in his arms.

Sara squealed and tried to escape Gregs grasp but it was no use.

She braced herself and let out a scream when her body came into contact with the cool water. She came up and drew in a breath looking around trying to find Greg. He was standing beside her, the water coming up just past his waist.

Her attempt to look mad failed as he flashed her the biggest smile he could manage. Without warning she jumped on him and pulled him under the water with her. The playing continued until Greg started to complain about being hungry.

Leading him back to their spot Sara pulled a small cooler out from her oversized bag. She handed him a sandwich and a bottle of water. She watched as he unwrapped the food and began to devour it.

"Slow down Greg it's not like it's going anywhere." she teased. He shot her a look and continues eating the sandwich, ignoring her protests.

He chased down the food with the water and layed out on his towel, tossing glances at Sara who now had her nose in a book. Feeling his gaze on her she put the book down and fixed her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's impolite to stare?" she questioned. Greg grinned and shook his head, only adding to Saras aggravation.

"I just wanted to ask you how you found this place." he told her, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Sara gave in and put the book away before she made herself comfortable.

"Well I had been back for about 2 days and I was still upset about how things went with Grissom. I felt alone and decided I wanted to take a walk on the beach, clear my head you know? I used to play on this beach as a kid so I knew my way around. I wanted to be alone so I decided to just keep walking until there was no one around. After wandering for about 15 minutes I found this place." she said, gesturing to the spot they were occupying.

"When I saw it I knew it was meant for me. I never tell anyone about it, it just doesn't feel like the right thing to do. I come here whenever I'm upset about a case or can't get my mind off of something." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why did you bring me here then?" he questioned. Sara paused at the question and thought befor giving a simple answer.

"I trust you." Greg raise an eyebrow at her and sat up.

"And you don't trust Peter or Will?" he asked. She shook her head and pulled out another bottle of water.

"You know I trust them. It's just different with you. I can tell you anything, you're my best friend." she said before taking a sip and turning back to her book.

Greg smiled to himself and rolled onto his back letting the sun warm his body.

By sunset they were both ready to pack up and head home. Carrying the bag Greg followed Sara back to the car, complaining the whole way about how much stuff she had managed to pack.

"You knew how heavy it was before you offered to carry it so quit whining." she finally snapped. Greg mumbled under his breath and trudged the rest of the way to the car.

Throwing the bag in the back, gave a dramatic sigh and rubbed his shoulder.

"I think I dislocated something." he joked. Sara snorted and ignored his complaints.

"Just get in." she told him.

They had managed to beat the traffic and got back to Gregs house in 10 minutes. Sara parked the car and looked at Greg.

"I'm really happy I showed you the spot." she said with a warm smile. He returned it and layed a hand on top of hers.

"Me too. It means alot that you trust me that much." he said. An awkward silence fell over the two, only broken when Greg spoke.

"Do you wanna come in? We can order food and watch a movie." he suggested. Without hesitation Sara nodded and jumped out of the car. He laughed and followed her up the stairs to his apartment.

Leading her inside, he ran into his bedroom and returned wearing a clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He walked up and handed Sara a pair of boxers and an over sized tshirt.

She eyed them before accepting them with a smile.

"It's all I have that'll fit you." he said, blushing slightly. She laughed and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she went over and sat on the couch flipping through the tv channels.

"Chinese sound okay?" Greg called from the kitchen.

"Sounds great." she called back. She got up and went over to the entertainment center, taking out a stack of DVDs and scanning the titles.

She settled on Fast and Furious before popping it in and sitting back down to wait for Greg. He walked into the room and sat down, handing her a beer.

"Food should be here in about 25 minutes." he said. Sara nodded and started the movie, scooting closer to Greg and resting her head on his shoulder.

The movie was interrupted by a knock at the door. Grumbling Sara paused the movie and followed Greg.

"They always get here during the best part." she whined. Greg stifled a laugh and answered the door. Accepting the food he handed the delivery boy a couple bills and brought the food inside, setting it on the counter.

"I'm starving." Greg told her, quickly unpacking the greasy paper bag. Sara rolled her eyes and accepted her food.

"You're always hungry Greg." she pointed out to him. He playfully nudged her arm and ran back to the couch.

They ate in silence while they watched, Greg eating so fast Sara was convinced he would choke. About halfway through he heard a strange noise and looked over to see Sara snoring, her body curled around one of his pillows.

He smiled at the sight and carefully stood up, scooping the sleeping Sara into his arms. He carried her to his bedroom and layed her on his bed, pulling the blanket over her body.

He stood over her and watched her sleep for a little bit. Finally when he felt his eyelids begin to droop he grabbed a blanket and went back to the couch. Making himself comfortable he turned off the light and pulled the blanket over himself.

He lay awake, thinking about what Sara had said at the beach. _I trust you, you're my best friend. _The words made him feel special, wanted even. Knowing he had restored his bond with Sara filled the void brought on when the team had split. He no longer felt alone, he knew he had friends who always had his back.

When his mind could no longer handle his thoughts, he felt himself slowly drift into unconsciousness, images of Sara flooding his brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Easter everyone! Short chapter I know but it's been a while since I updated. Hope everyone has a great day!

* * *

><p><strong>All We Are<strong>

The sun streamed in through the window, lighting up the once dark room. Sara rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, propping herself up on her elbow and looking around.

She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, _this wasn't her house, _ she thought. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, her back arching as she stretched her still tired muscles.

Looking down she saw the pair of blue boxers she was wearing before her eyes moved up to the bright orange t-shirt that hung on her like a tent. The fog cleared from her mind when she remembered she had fallen asleep on Gregs couch.

_How did I get in his bed? _She pushed the question aside and blinked a few times, her eyes still blurry with sleep.

She glanced at the clock, noting she and Greg had an hour before they had to meet Peter and Will. She sauntered into the living room and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Greg was asleep on the couch, his head hanging off the end and his mouth opened wide. He was snoring so loud Sara wondered how she had slept through it. sneaking over to his side she prodded his arm and whispered.

"Greg." She was met with a groan as he flipped over and pulled the blanket tighter around him. She rolled her eyes and began shaking his shoulder.

"Greg." she said. almost shouting. This time he sat up and whipped his head around, his blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

"Geez Sara what's with all the noise?" He grumbled. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair in an attempt to tame the mess.

"Quit complaining it's time to get ready for work. I'm gonna run home to shower and change. Meet you at the diner?" She said. He nodded slowly and stood up, stumbling into his bedroom.

Sara went to the table and picked up her shorts from yesterday so she could slip them on. Grabbing her keys she left the apartment and walked to the elevator, too tired to attempt the descent down the stairs.

The door opened with a _ding _and Sara stepped inside pressing the ground button before the door shut with a squeal.

The door opened and revealed the lobby which was empty and quiet, the only sound was the clicking of Saras shoes as she walked across the tile floor.

Unlocking her car she slid into the seat and stuck the keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life and Sara quickly pulled out in hopes to beat the traffic. Her apartment was fairly close to Gregs and she made it home with enough time to take a quick shower.

When she stepped out she wrapped her towel neatly around her chest, using another to dry her soaking wet hair.

Pulling a pair of jeans and a blue tank top from her closet she quickly dressed and entered the bathroom again. She dried her hair and applied her normal amount of makeup. Walking into her kitchen she looked at the clock on the stove.

Ten minutes before she had to meet the boys for breakfast. Grabbing her cellphone and bag she sprinted out of the apartment and down the steps.

She got to the diner with a minute to spare. She saw Greg already seated at a table out on the sidewalk, a striped awning sheilding him from the sun.

He waved when he spotted her and ushered her over to the table. She gave him a warm smile and sat down.

"Where are the others?" She asked. Greg shruuged his shoulders and pulled out his cell phone, typing a quick message to Peter. He looked around and saw a waitress, waving her over he smirked at Sara.

"You snooze you lose, might as well order while we wait." He told her. She laughed and ordered herslef a cup of coffee and a stack of blueberry pancakes while Greg ordered the morning special which had enough food to feed Sara for two days.

"Hey! Would it have killed you to wait five more minutes?" Peter excalaimed, a mock frown playing on his face. Will was following closely behind, playing along with Peter.

"Come on guys what happened to leave no man left behind?"

Sara snorted and rolled her eyes. Greg was laughing as he scooted over and made some room for the two.

"For one i didn't leave you anywhere and second that doesn't apply when you're late for breakfast."

"Whatever, let's just order." With all the orders placed the team continued making small talk, Will cracking the occasional joke that only he seemed to get.

"Come on man, your jokes are the worst." Peter whined, nibbling on his toast. Sara slapped her money on the table and stood up, stretching her aching muscles.

"I'm gonna head to the lab, see you guys in a bit." Will gave her a wave as Greg scrambled out his chiar, putting his own money on the table.

"Sara, wait." He jogged up to her, slowing down and matching her strides. They stopped beside her car, Sara leaning against her door.

"You know, it's Thanksgiving in two weeks and I have plans to go down to Texas and see Nick. Mark gave it the all clear the other day. I thought maybe you'd like to go with me, you haven't seen him in a while."

The idea sounded great, she missed seeing Nick everyday. She smiled and decided it wouldn't hurt to go. She would just end up alone anyways.

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll talk to Mark when I get there." Greg bounced with excitement, the sight making Sara giggle and shake her head. She had no clue what she was getting into with Greg but at the same time she realized that maybe she didn't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**All We Are **

The heat of Dallas beat down on Sara, her cheeks flushed from the sun. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Greg to a sleek black car in the parking lot.

"You have the directions to Nicks right?" she asked him for the tenth time that day.

"Yes Sara, do you want me to show them to you, again?" he asked slightly irritated. The flight hadn't gone so smoothly, and exhaustion was getting the best of the two CSIs.

Sara mumbled something under her breath and threw her bag in the backseat, slamming the door shut.

"You know taking your anger out on the car isn't going to solve anything." he teased, packing away the rest of their things in the trunk. Sara bit back a reply and simply climbed in the car. Following Greg rolled his eyes and hoped she would be in a better mood once they saw Nick.

Sara loved Dallas, she had only been once but the city was beautiful to her. She made Greg slow down a couple of times so she could take a few pictures on her new camera Greg had gotten her for her birthday a few months ago.

"Uh, Sar. I think we're lost." Sara snatched the map and nicks adress from Gregs hand and scanned them both before letting out a groan.

"You were supposed to make a left three turns back." she told him, growing the map back in his direction.

Pulling off the road for a minute Greg re-read the map before looking up at Sara, who was looking out the window with sad eyes. He reached a hand out and put it on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Sara turned her head slighty, trying to offer a small smile.

"Yeah, it's kinda stupid anyways." she whispered fiddling with the camera in her lap.

"Come on, I'm sure it's not stupid." he insisted. She broke almost at once, with one look at Gregs pleading puppy eyes.

"It's just the last couple thanksgiving I spent with Grissom and it's a little weird being without him." she admitted, her face blushing slightly. After a moment Greg looked at her with a hard stare.

"You're right, that is stupid." for a moment Sara didn't know wether to smile or slap him. Instead she just laughed until tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Only you would be that straightforward Greg." he shrugged, a coy smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey at least you're laughing." he pointed out. Pulling back on to the empty road he quickly backtracked and soon they found themselves outside a beautiful little wooden house.

"Well, Nick's sure got great taste." Greg commented opening the door and stepping onto the hard cement. Sara followed, eyes still glued on the house.

A smile spread across her face as the front door flew open and Nick stepped out, Waving madly at his two friends.

"Hey! Man I haven't seen you two in forever." he said, pulling Sara in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight.

"I missed you Nicky." she said, her voice muffled by Nicks chest.

"Me too Sar, what's it been four, five months?" he asked, moving over to Greg and pulling him in for a quick hug of his own.

"how are you doing man? 'Frisco treating you good?" Greg shrugged and answered in a teasing tone.

"Eh more or less. Saras still bossy so it's almost like being back in Vegas." Nick cackled along side Greg, who soon shut his mouth and glanced down at his feet when he noticed the icy glare Sara was sending him.

Sensing a little tension Nick quickly helped the two bring in their bags and showed Sara to the guest room.

"Sorry Greggo but it looks like you got stuck with the couch." Nick said with an apologetic smile. Greg shrugged and tossed his bag down, flopping onto the leather sofa.

"At least it's comfortable." he called down the hallway. Sara reappeared, taking a seat next to Greg, patting his arm in mock sympathy.

"Where's Nick?" he asked when the other man failed to appear.

"He's changing. He's gonna take us out tonight." she said hesitantly. she wasn't one for partying but if that's what Nick wanted,

"Hey you guys gonna change? We gotta head out soon." Nicks voice boomed behind them. Sara turned and saw Nick dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a light blue button up.

"Well you clean up nice." she commented, brushing past to get to her room. Nick took her seat on the couch and turned his body towards Greg.

"So how have you been man, I mean really?" Greg cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, I'm good." Nick laughed at the reaction but his expression became serious.

"Come on Greg, you were a wreck back in Vegas, I just wanna make sure you're taking care of yourself." Greg knew exactly why Nick was talking about l, that he couldn't deny.

He completely shut everyone out when Sara had left again. Nick would stop by and check on him but he never changed, not until he got Sara back at least.

"I'm serious Nick, I've been good. Me as Sara sorted everything out, it's like nothing ever happened." Nicks face relaxed and he stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"You want a beer?" he called, grabbing three cans and carrying them into the living room.

He handed one to Greg, whose gaze was focused on something else. Nick followed and felt a smile creep onto his face when he saw what Greg was looking at. Sara was walking out of her room, clad in a knee length blue dress and black sandals. Greg scrambled to his feet and ran towards her, getting a laugh from Nick.

"Wow Sara, you look great. How come you don't dress like this when I take you out?" before she could answer Nick slapped a hand in Gregs back.

"That's cause she likes me better G. Now go get dressed." Greg glared but did what he was told.

Sara laughed and pushed past Nick, admiring the photos hanging on the walls.

"Are these your nieces and nephews?" she asked him, concentrating on a photo of a little boy with curly dark hair and chubby cheeks. Nick smiled proudly and joined her in front of the picture.

"Yep. That's Michael, my sister Jessica's little boy. Cute huh?" he paused for a moment before finally asking the question Sara was waiting for.

"You talked to Grissom since you left?"

"No, it's probably for the best though." she said quietly. there was a moment of silence between the two before Greg bounded out of the bathroom, dressed in khakis and a plaid button up.

"You guys ready to go?" Sara nodded and quickly went to the car. Greg shot a look at Nick, who could only shrug and follow Sara out the door.

Nick took them all around the city, showing them museums and parks and eventually a beautiful lake that Nick liked to visit.

Now they were sitting in a bar, talking about their new lives and wether they had kept in touch with Catherine.

"Yeah I talked to her about two weeks ago, her and Lindsey were doing a little traveling before she starts school." Nick said, sipping on his fourth beer. Sara raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her own drink.

"What school is Lindsey going to?" nick drained his glass and pushed it towards the end of the bar.

"UNLV, Cath said she's gonna major in psychology." he told her, trying to get the bar maids attention. Sara pulled his arm down and layed some money on the table.

"You've had enough Nick, we have to get an early start tomorrow anyways." Sara got nick settle in the back seat before sliding in beside Greg.

Nick was mumbling to himself and all Greg could do was laugh, eyes focused on the road.

Pulling into Nicks driveway he stopped and rested a hand on top of Saras.

"I'm glad you decided to come." he said simply. Sara gave him a lopsided smile before she went to collect Nick from the back seat.

The next morning Sara got up early, getting some coffee ready for Nick who was sure to have a hangover. Greg was still sprawled out across the couch, a blanket draped over his shirtless figure. She walked over and gently shook his arm, offering him a cup of coffee when he sat up.

He joined her at the table and nibbled on the toast she put in front of him. A loud groan interrupted them as Nick stumbled out of his room.

"God my head hurts." he moaned, slumping into a chair beside Greg. Sara handed him an aspirin and a glass of water before going to make more toast.

"Drink all of that so you don't get dehydrated." she ordered. He obediently took the pills and downed the water.

"So you guys ok with heading to my sisters house around 2?" he asked. Sara nodded, buttering a piece of toast and handing it to Nick.

"Sound great, we'll be just in time for the game." Greg announced.

After Nicks kitchen was cleaned, the three of them went to get ready. They piled into Nicks car, country music blaring through the speakers.

"Man I still don't know how you listen to that crap." Greg complained from the backseat. Sara payed no attention to the banter going on between the boys, she was mesmerized by the sights she hadn't seen the night before.

Nicks sister had a house very similar to Nicks, only bigger. There were already kids playing in the yard, their mothers inside watching from the window.

Nick practically dragged Sara to his nieces and nephews who he let tackle him to the ground. He carefully stood up and brushed the dirt from his jeans.

"Alright guys these are unlce Nicks friends, Sara and Greg." the two of them were greeted by a chorus of hellos, while the little boy from the photo stepped forward and looked at Sara with wide eyes, a flower clutched in his tiny hand.

"Hi." he said in a small voice, handing her the flower. Sara smiled at him and took it, holding it close.

"Thank you, it's very pretty." with a giggle the boy ran back to play with the others. Sara turned around and saw Greg giving her a big smile.

"What?" she snapped, slightly embarrassed that he had been watching.

"And all this time you've been telling me you weren't good with kids." Sara huffed and marched into the house after Nick.

Dinner had gone smoothly, Sara and Greg met Nicks parents and siblings who were all welcoming. The kids had managed to get Sara to play with them while Greg and Nick watched the game. Now they were sitting on the porch, Saras head resting on Gregs shoulder.

They were looking at the stars, something that was hard to look at in the big city.

"I'm not ready to go back yet." Sara whispered, eyes glued to the sky. Greg wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"It is really nice out here." he commented, absentmindedly stroking her arm. She pulled back a little, making Gregs arm drop to his side.

"Do you ever think about moving somewhere like this? Away from the big cities and things?" she asked. He nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sometimes, but Iike the city. It's one of the big reasons I moved to Vegas." this was new to Sara, she had no idea why he had come to Vegas.

"That's nice." she told him, lost in her own thoughts. She felt Gregs body press closer to hers, heat radiating from his body and his breath on her cheek. She made no attempt to pull away, until she felt his lips brush against hers, soft and sweet.

At first she sat there, letting his lips cover hers while his hand wrapped around her waist. But without warning she stood up, her cheeks burning red and ran inside the house, leaving a confused Greg on the porch by himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm also sorry this is so short but the next few chapter will be bigger! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! :)

* * *

><p><strong>All We Are <strong>

"Alright guys, y'all have a safe trip. And don't forget to call." Nick called from his front porch, keeping a close eye on his two friends.

Sara turned and gave him her lopsided smile and a quick wave. Greg was walking slowly behind her, only holding up a hand to show he had heard. Nick frowned, noticing the tension between his friends.

After they came home from his sisters house two nights ago, Sara had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. When he asked Greg he gave a simple shrug and moped on the couch.

The last two days were spent in awkward silence, Sara avoiding Greg as well as she could. Nick was becoming stressed, attempting to figure out what was going on without upsetting them.

Sara refused to talk about, putting on a smile and insisting she was alright. Greg only told him he didn't know what was going on. By day two Nick was ready to give up.

Now he was watching them drive away, alone with each other for the first time since their fight began. Greg was driving, fingers tapping on the steering wheel while his head bobbed to the music.

Sara was staring out the window, snapping a few more pictures of the scenery, trying to ignore the thump of Gregs hands and the blaring radio.

"Sar," Greg said, turning the stereo down slightly. He never took his eyes off the road, wanting to avoid her gaze. She froze, not sure what he was about to say.

"Yeah Greg." he took in a breath, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Can we talk, when we get home? There are a couple things I need to say, it would mean alot of you'd listen." silently Sara nodded, dropping her gaze to look at her lap. With a glimmer of hope fluttering inside of him Greg drove the rest of the way in silence.

The flight went smoothly, both of them attempting to make small talk on occasion. They hauled their luggage to Gregs car, slipping inside and fidgeting in the silence.

"So, my house or yours." he asked. Her head shot up and he quickly raised a hand in defense.

"I meant so we could talk." he said quickly. He saw her visibly relax as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Yours." she said quietly, leaning her forehead against the cool window. He turned up the radio before pulling into the busy day time traffic.

Pulling into Saras parking lot he turned off the car and climbed out, noticing how Sara was hesitating.

"Come on Sara. I'll be done and then you can go back to ignoring me." he snapped, regretting it almost instantly. But Sara made no comment, she slowly got out of the car and pushed past him with her suitcase in hand. Letting out a frustrated sigh he followed her into her house.

"Sara come on. I'm sorry." he said, throwing his hands up for effect.

"I heard you Greg!" she snapped at him.

"Well you could at least acknowledge me then!" the argument was quickly becoming heated and Sara was dangerously close to the edge.

"Just say what you have to say Greg." she collapsed onto her couch, shooting him a look.

"Alright then." he took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry if that kiss made you uncomfortable. I thought it's what you wanted." Sara raised an eyebrow and sat up straight.

"What made you think I wanted it." Greg opened his mouth and stuttered slightly. Sara held up a hand and giggled slightly.

"I'm teasing Greg." she paused for a moment and pushed away a stray curl with her fingers.

"I know it seemed like I wanted it, and maybe I did. But I guess after Grissom I'm just trying to be a little more careful." she said. Greg nodded slowly, smiling slightly when she rested her head against his shoulder.

"So we're still friends?" he asked, brushing her hair aside and tilting her chin up towards him.

"Always."


End file.
